quickshort WC story idea's
by nycwc
Summary: dribbles, possible story idea's if anyone likes a chap/or chapters. I have too many story lines floating in my head and I can't decided where I want to start. I don't own WC...I just really really miss it while on break. Most story lines will be Hurt/comfy, family, angst...well just about everything except slash...
1. Chapter 1

Quick little Dribbles, that could turn in to full stories, It's been way to long since I've written, this will be an attempt to get back into it.. Each short chapter will be a different stores line. This is all for fun, I do not own the characters of WC..

Story 1

Crime scene techs were flying around the black sedan almost like honey bees to their hive. Jones was standing 2-3 feet from the driver door taking notes, talking to the lab techs as they processed the car. Diana crept up behind him,

"What'a got Jones?"

"At least one shot fired, there's blood splatter on driver door, bloody palm print on the dash, Neighbors Patty and Sam Walker called 911 after hearing the shots. Reported seeing a white SUV, New York plates flees the scene. "

"And Neal?"

"I called him, he's on his way"

"Alright I'll call NYPD has them pull all the tape from area traffic camera's."

2

Neal opened each eye slowly, he couldn't figure out why his head hurt so badly, 10 different thoughts were racing through his mind at once, did he have too much wine with Mozzie, did he fall and hit his head? It took him several moments to come to the conclusion that he was hanging upside down. Still trying to find his bearings, Neal suddenly remembered he wasn't alone, He turned his head to the left, but the driver side was empty.

Neal called out weakly

"Peter?"

His hands were clumsy as he tried to find his the seat belt release.

He hit the roof of the car with a thump, pain ripped through his entire body. It wasn't until he was trying to center his self and figure out how badly he was hurt when he finally realized that the roof of the car was covered in about inch of water. The cold quickly took over, but no matter how cold he was, he still wasn't able to move, the pain wouldn't allow it.

"Peter?" Coughing trying to find his vice.

His heart lep out of his chest when a small soft hand reached out for him.

"El? Are you ok?

"Elizabeth….hey….hey wake up"

Neal clinched his chest as he turned over on to his stomach to crawl out the open driver's door. He wasn't keeping track of the time, but he was sure it took him at least five minutes to crawl out and even longer to stand his self-up and to and open the back door.

With each attempt to pull the car door open, his chest would send a jolt of pain that would almost bring him to his knees. After the 5 attempt, he door finally gave way and opened.

Falling to his knees and crawling onto the web roof.

"Elizabeth"

"Neal, help me I…I can move"

"Peter?"

"I don't …..he's not here"

In a panic she began to call out. "Peter!"

"Elizabeth, Come on, Hey…well find him, but first I'm going to undo your seat belt, are you ready?"

"yeah… I…..I think so"

Neal wasn't sure who cried out in pain louder, as most of her body weight fell on top of him. His head was starting to spin again when Elizabeth crawled over him trying to get out of the car.

"I've got to find Peter"

Neal gathered his strength and crawled out of the car behind Elizabeth. And just as they stood up together, leaning against each other, walking up the bank. When they heard a gunshot in the distant.  
Elizabeth quickly turned to scream for Peter when Neal quickly put his hand over her mouth to mute her scream.


	2. upside down

2

Neal opened each eye slowly, he couldn't figure out why his head hurt so badly, 10 different thoughts were racing through his mind at once, did he have too much wine with Mozzie, did he fall and hit his head? It took him several moments to come to the conclusion that he was hanging upside down. Still trying to find his bearings, Neal suddenly remembered he wasn't alone, He turned his head to the left, but the driver side was empty.

Neal called out weakly

"Peter?"

His hands were clumsy as he tried to find his the seat belt release.

He hit the roof of the car with a thump, pain ripped through his entire body. It wasn't until he was trying to center his self and figure out how badly he was hurt when he finally realized that the roof of the car was covered in about inch of water. The cold quickly took over, but no matter how cold he was, he still wasn't able to move, the pain wouldn't allow it.

"Peter?" Coughing trying to find his vice.

His heart lep out of his chest when a small soft hand reached out for him.

"El? Are you ok?

"Elizabeth….hey….hey wake up"

Neal clinched his chest as he turned over on to his stomach to crawl out the open driver's door. He wasn't keeping track of the time, but he was sure it took him at least five minutes to crawl out and even longer to stand his self-up and to and open the back door.

With each attempt to pull the car door open, his chest would send a jolt of pain that would almost bring him to his knees. After the 5 attempt, he door finally gave way and opened.

Falling to his knees and crawling onto the web roof.

"Elizabeth"

"Neal, help me I…I can move"

"Peter?"

"I don't …..he's not here"

In a panic she began to call out. "Peter!"

"Elizabeth, Come on, Hey…well find him, but first I'm going to undo your seat belt, are you ready?"

"yeah… I…..I think so"

Neal wasn't sure who cried out in pain louder, as most of her body weight fell on top of him. His head was starting to spin again when Elizabeth crawled over him trying to get out of the car.

"I've got to find Peter"

Neal gathered his strength and crawled out of the car behind Elizabeth. And just as they stood up together, leaning against each other, walking up the bank. When they heard a gunshot in the distant.  
Elizabeth quickly turned to scream for Peter when Neal quickly put his hand over her mouth to mute her scream.


	3. Homeland

I own nothing, this is all for fun, Please review.

This is an alternate back story.

I'm not great with writing or English grammar, so this is a way to get practice… please be patient on the mistakes I've over looked. This is not part of the Starting out/Burke Series- if you're a beta and you at least like the idea of this or any of my stories. Please I need you…. enjoy

When Jones joined Peter's team in White Collar, he made arrangements so that he could complete his reserve weekends the same time Peter was away completing his.

While Peter was getting ready for college, he found the need for extra financial support, so he joined the military. After careful consideration Peter decided he would join the army. Once his original 8 year term was completed, he reenlisted in the reserves. Since his reenlistment , he's been spending one weekend a month and two weeks a year away from home, and once he was married he spent that time away from his wife. Thankfully he was only called to active duty once, after 911 which turned out to be the longest 12 months of Elizabeth's life. 6 months after his return home, Peter and Elizabeth tried to settle things down, together they found their dream home, and things at work were going extremely well, Elizabeth's business was growing every day; Peter was quickly one his way up the chain.

The Afternoon he received a new file on his desk about a bond forgery, he never imagined the directions he life would now be heading.

Neal has been in the Burkes Life for 3 years now, their partnership has had its up and downs to say the least, but for the most part Peter has taken the young man under his wing, treating him more like a son or little brother than a ex con / partner, or perhaps more like the little brother that always seemed to get his self into trouble. The afternoon Peter received his notice from the Army; his head swam with a million thoughts. He wasn't sure how he was going to tell his beautiful, perfect wife that he was going to leave her just as things were finally getting back to normal after Keller turned their life upside down.

All afternoon, Neal noticed that Peter was someone distant, he wasn't focused. He tried to get Peter to talk about what was going on, and after he refused to talk about it, he even considered calling Elizabeth to see if they might have had another fight about dry cleaning. He was off his game, and that wasn't like Peter. Neal's concern only even thickened when Peter announced he was taking off, and at 1 o'clock on top of that.

Elizabeth was surprised when Peter came in that afternoon. He tried to act normal, but it wasn't hard for El to see that he was trying to hide something for her. She was setting at the kitchen table plugging away at her computer, she stopped, after Peter came in and gave her a quick kiss on the check. She watched him for a few minutes, he was up, down, all over the kitchen, he appeared to be very uncomfortable, which she normally found extremely cute and adorable.

"Honey, what did Neal do this time?"

"Nothing, he's…I am going to worry about him…that's all."

"Going to worry?...Honey's what's going on?"

Peter took a seat next to her, he was being quite, trying not to even look at her, he tried to avoid eye contact the best he could.

"Ok, honey, you're starting to scare me, what is going on with Neal?"

"It's not Neal; he has nothing to do with this actually, Honey this came today"

Peter reached in his pocket and pulled out his orders, he watched her for a moment, his mind was racing, he was trying to think of something to say, but his mind blank. All he really wanted was to do was curl up next to her and have the world go away. he wasn't sure how long they sat there in silence, Elizabeth just kept looking at the letter, he wasn't sure how many times she read and reread it., when he finally reached over, gently putting his hand under her chin.

"Honey?"

Clearing her throat, and fighting back tears. "Ok, it will be ok, honey, well get through this."

"I know, but what about…"

She cut him off. "honey, we'll be fine, I'll be fine…what's important is that you go…..do your job and come home safe and sound….. (He tried to cut in and say something) I know you were determined to not miss a thing, and I'll do my best to make sure you don't…. (With a small chuckle and noticing his sideways glace that was asking how)…..I can email you photos, videos.

Peter leaned in, wondering what he would ever do without her. The rest of the night, they didn't seem to venture far from one another. Culdded upon the couch, neither of them really was watching TV. They discussed their Friday and their long weekend. Peter laughed when he told her he forgot to tell Neal he wouldn't be working Friday, because all afternoon Neal looked like scorn child trying to figure out what was going on with him. Peter confessed that he was extremely worried about Neal, about how much trouble he would get into while he was gone.

He decided that Monday he would have some begging and groveling to do with Hughes, and even Diana and Jones because after all he would have to beg them to be Neal's keeper for the time being.

Peter finally finished his herb tea that Elizabeth had talked him into drinking. She couldn't but help laugh at him at his quick response when he denied after she asked him if he wanted another.

"Honey…. (smiling) that stuff can't be good for you."

Still laughing at him "actually honey, they say it's very good for you, full of vitamins."

"Or you could just take vitamins"

She gave a him a quick kiss on the cheek, as she got up from the couch to head into the kitchen. "I take them every day."

Smiling, he quickly followed her to the kitchen, where they continued their conversation about Neal, and how and when Peter was going to tell him. They made their way upstairs, as they were getting ready for bed, Peter finally broke as tears filled his eyes and emotion took hold in his voice as he sat down next to on her side of the bed.

"Honey, what If I don't….."

She quickly sat up next to him, putting her hands on his lips to cutting him off "shhh, honey, you will. And when you do, I'll be here; (pulling his hand to her stomach) we'll be here. "

With the lights out, she softly pulled him to bed with her.

0o0o0o0o0o

Friday, Neal felt a tingle in the pit of his stomach when Peter didn't show up for work.

"hey jones, Where's Peter."

"He's off today, him and Elizabeth had something to do. He didn't tell you?"


	4. art that kills

The ghost of White Collar;

I own nothing; this is all for fun.

This is not part of the Starting out/ Burke series.

Someone is after the White Collar Team. Can the team find out who's gunning for them before its to late. (Whump, character death)

()()()()()()()

Sitting in the conference room, Peter starts brief his team as usual.

"Ok, guys we've been asked to help out with this one. The behavioral science guys need us to figure out what this guy is going to photograph next?

Peter paused to look at everyone's confused glances and allowed Jones to start the slide show.

"Six cities, Six police departments, 10 dead cops, all ten of these detectives were assigned to investigate this case. Detective Raymond Christner, Detective Jesse Ellis, these two detectives were the first, well the first we know of. They were investigating this. ( crime scene photo) Peekskill found this, the body was cleaned, dressed, and posed. 7 days after the case was assigned to Christner and Ellis, their commanding officer was mailed these photos-and was given an address. Upon arrival his officers found Chrisnter and Ellis, dead, their bodies cleaned, dressed and posed. Same thing happen in Buffalo, Utica, Rochester, Kingston, and now Elmira. At each location it was exactly 7 days after the case would be assigned-then two of the members of the investigation team would end up dead. And then 7 days after their murders their spouses would receive one of these (Jones continued with his slide show) a painting of victims-all of these paintings are copies of other artist works- with one exception.."

"The victims are in the painting" Neal looked a little pale as if he was going to be sick.

"That's right. We have no idea how the suspect knows who is assigned his case, and we have no idea why he waits exactly 7 days before he shares his work. 5 days ago the Elmire PD reported two of their detectives were missing. From what we know so far we have less than 24 hours to find them. Autopsy on the other bodies show that our suspect keeps his victims for 6 days, and then on the 7th day he'll kill em, clean em, dress em and poses em."

Looking closer to one of the photos, Neal didn't want to ask- he had to

"What are the lines on the victim's arm in this painting?"

Peter looks at his with his head cocked to the side a little.

"For the 6 days he keeps them alive-their tortured, he's even gave one victim a blood transfusing."

"He'll keep them alive just to kill em?"

"Yeah, what we got to figure out is why these painting-what's this guy trying to say?"

"Diana, I don't think this guy just woke up and deciding to start making killer art, cross reference the first murders with all releases from prison, Jones-same thing for all hospitals, Blake? (looking around) where's Blake?"

"Yes sir."

Blake check with all the art schools, universities-see if any of the professors have had a problems any of their students."

Slowly over the next 15 hours the conference room began filling with wall to wall easels, dry erase boards. Nothing was standing out. Peter was calling El for the 3rd time, not because he was wanting to check in-but he just needed to hear her voice,

"Honey? Are you ok!?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. ...(looking at his watch after hearing her sleepy state)Ah Honey, I didn't even realize it was 3, I'm sorry."

"No honey...what's the problem..."

"Nothing...I...I just wanted to talk to you..."

His voice was strained, and she knew he wasn't doing well.

"Honey, come home, get a couple hours of sleep."

"I can't, not until we find them."

"Honey, your not going to find them with out any sleep."

No more room for argument.

"Alright...see you soon. Love you Honey."

"Love you to honey."

Knowing she was right, he sent his team home for a few hours of sleep.

Getting home, he was tired, but he was more worn out than he realized- simple because he knew they wouldn't be able to reach the missing detectives in time-they had no idea where to even look. He hated the idea of not being able to help. His thoughts drifted to the officer's wives -after tomorrow they would never get to see their husbands alive again, and knowing that 7 days later they would be taunted with a painting of the deaths- it made him feel even more drained and a little sick to his stomach.

Laying next to his wife, taking a deep breath, inhaling her scent as she held him tight, he immediately began to feel a little better. This is what he needed and she knew just what to do, she's had the unfortunate task of seeing him like before-each time it meant that someone wasn't coming home and he somehow always seemed to blame himself. Elizabeth didn't sleep for the rest of the night, she just laid there next to him, running her fingers through his hair. She watched him sleep, but it wasn't hard to tell he really wasn't getting a quality sleep, he would still be drained when he work up.


	5. 1st partner

Month 3: This is part of the /Staring out Burke Series- and this happens just month 0-3

Being Partners and Friends are sometime a hard thing to do.

This about Peter's partner (Before Neal)

Caution character death.

I own nothing, this is all for fun..and what...you think I should be working? I know I horrible at writing, and I've probably missed a tone of mistakes-sorry.

As always reviews welcome

()()()()()()()()

To most, Peter Burke and Kevin Johnson together should be a warning to be left alone, if the fact that they were federal agents weren't enough, then their size should have been. Kevin standing 6'4' and stocky. Generally his present in a room hardly ever went unnoticed. Standing next to Kevin, people over looked Peter, the smaller of the two Peter still stood 6'2", however under his suit most found it difficult to see just how fit Peter really was. Besides family and friends, most didn't know that the two were both college sports stars, Kevin in football and Peter in baseball, which explained why the two were extremely fit. Besides their wives, not many knew how extremely cut and chiseled the two were.

At work they generally worked alone, however when the need for a partner arised, both only considered one person for the job. But in actuality they were more than partners, they were best friends. Peter was Kevin's best man, and at the birth of his son, Peter was the first one called. After a while, just as everything in Peter's life seem to be going perfect, his friends was falling apart. Kevin never expected a thing when his wife gave birth to their son. After all he was black and she was white, so when their son was born white, Kevin never gave it another thought. It wasn't until she confessed a few days after Donald was born, that she had been having an affair for the past year. Kevin was devastated, and the weekend he found this out, Peter and Elizabeth spent their weekend pulling him up off some bar room floor.

()()()()()()()()()

Peter and Elizabeth were laying on the couch watching TV. Elizabeth was stretched out with her head in his lap.

"This is Peter Burke." (Answering his phone)..."Alright Sam, I'll be there in a few. Thanks man"

Already knowing what was going on without having to ask.

"Want me to go with you."

He looked down at her, brushed the hair out of her face, smiling.

"Sure... you can keep us both out of trouble."

At the bar, It didn't take long to find Kevin, he was pool table, being extremely loud, basically begging for a fight.

Looking over at her with nothing but concern in his eyes.

"Honey why don't you stand over there, until we see how this is going to go."

She reached up gave him a quick kiss for support.

When Peter approached Kevin, he wasn't sure how he should approach this. Putting his hand on his shoulder, causing Kevin to turn around.

"PETER! Hey man, glade your here. Me and you against them" Kevin was pointing to the 5 men gathered around the pool table, laughing at Kevin more than anything.

"No, come on man, I'm here with Elizabeth, why don't we just get out of here."

Kevin looked over at Elizabeth, smiled.

"Peter, you know bet...ter than that, you ...you just need to dump here right here and now man..., cau...because you know how this is ...going to end."

"Kevin." his tone suggested a bit of a warning.

"NO..N...NO...Peter you know its true, look at her man...she's too beautiful and you know it, (Kevin got up close to Peter as if he was trying to whisper in his ear) she's too beautiful and women like her and even Kellie, their….their evil, I'm telling you man she's going to mess you up good my friend."

Peter looked over at Elizabeth giving her a sorrowful look, he knew this was going to take longer than he expected,

"Kevin you know that's isn't happing. I've told you about my plans with her."

"That's why I'm telling you this m...my friend, I know truth hurts."

Trying to keep calm. .

"Hey.. NO MORE about Elizabeth...ok?"

Peter spent another 5 minutes trying to get Kevin away from the pool table and talked in to leaving. When Elizabeth finally came over and put her arms around Peter.

"HEY THERE SHE IS!...I didn't think you were going to talk to me."  
"Kevin honey, you know I wouldn't do that."

"Do...do you know how (patting on Peter's chest, while he leaned up against him to keep from falling over) many jewelry stores this guy has dragged him to look for a ring for yo..ur...you.

"KEVIN" Peter's tone was firm

Not acknowledging Peter

"And now how many nights I've tried to spend in to talk...talking him in to not asking you but he's stubborn. He's not listening, and we know your just going to kill when you kind someone BETTER

Now a bit upset her self

"Is that a fact"

"KEVIN" Kevin looked over at Peter, tried to easily push Peter out of the way, (He was having a conversation with Elizabeth)

"Yeah, everything will be good for a while, but you wait, when you get tired of him working all the time, stuck in that dam van...your going to drop him (snapping his fingers) like that.

"HEY, DAMMIT KEVIN tha'ts enough, NOW you can come with us right now, or I'm leaving you, and let Sammy call NYPD to haul you ass off "

Waiving hand in the air."FUCK SAMMY, you think I give a dam about spending the night in some drunk tank...they can be quite fun you know."

"Oh yeah...Kevin lets go..."

Laughing. "Well it was fun last night."

Elizabeth could see that Peter was extremely upset.

"Kevin, honey lets go."

"Ok, I'll go...if you spare this poor boy right now."

At this point, Peter was more than a little upset.

"Honey, lets go... Leave HIM he clearly doesn't want any help."

"Peter...we just can't leave him."

"Honey, ." he took her hand pulling her off to the side.

"Peter, we can just leave him here, look at him, he's hurting and he needs you, honey he doesn't know what he's saying, I'll go get a cab, talk to him, one more time...for me.?"

He knew she was right, he tried to calm himself as she walked out to catch a cab. He walked back over to Kevin.

"Kevin, what the hell are you doing, I know your hurting man, but are you going to just throw your life away?

Kevin finally buckled, after another five minutes of "crying in his beer" Peter was finally able to get him out side. Elizabeth was waiting with a cab- when Peter noticed she was talking with someone. It wasn't until he was almost outside until he noticed that Elizabeth was not actually talking to someone, but she was trying to pull away, all Peter could see as he was coming out of the bar-was that someone had a strong grip on her upper arm, he noticed that the cab driver was standing next to his car pointing and yelling at the man who had a hold of her. Peter let go of Kevin when he looked over at Elizabeth and saw her tear filled eyes. Leaving Kevin's side, he quickly put his hand the mans shoulder.

When the man-in one quick move turned waving his arm in a "Slashing" motion trying to cut Peter with the knife he had in his hand.


	6. The Hard Con

Life Changes: 1, I don't own WC, it's is all In fun.. I have no beta so all mistakes are mine-sorry.

I'm really thinking about working out a full length story out of this one.

Today was, by far was one of the hardest of his life. Secrets and lies, the one thing he hated most, and now he found himself engulfed right in the middle of a sea of secrets and lies. On hard days, at home would be the only place he would want to be, and now, now he truly wanted to be anywhere but home. Each step he took closer to his front door, dread filled him more and more. He wasn't sure how long he stood there, trying to find the courage to do something as simple was open a door, but after what felt like a life time he took that first step inside, knowing his life was about to change forever.

Elizabeth greeted him with her normal cheer, "Hey honey, right on time, dinner will be ready in 10"

Trying to avoid eye contact "hey"

He walked straight for Satch. "Hey Satch, what 'a doing boy."

"Satchamo has been waiting on you, honey you think you can take him for a quick walk before we eat?"

Quickly agreeing he cease the opportunity to avoid tonight, he agreed, and by the time they returned, he hoped he could avoid any small talk and dive right into his dinner, but seeing her as she almost danced around the kitchen, her beauty, her glow, her shine made him lose his appetite completely. He tried to force his self to eat, there was nothing wrong with the taste, and as usual the food was perfect. But his mind, his heart and soul were torn, and food suddenly didn't seem so appealing.

"Honey, are you alright."

Forcing a simile: "rough day."

"Want to talk about it?"

"After dinner."

The ever clairvoyant Elizabeth didn't push the issue, she knew that her husband in his own time and own way would come to her, she could tell that he was hurting, so she decided to give him time to work out his emotions, get his mind clear, then he would come to her.

So she continued with her meal, cleaned up the dining room, then the kitchen, before she decided to poor herself a glass of chocolate milk and sit back down at the table as she watched Peter test the thread on his shoes while he walked from one side of the living room to the next.

"Ok, Honey, come set down"

He stopped pacing, closed his eyes, while trying to decide, does he walk over to her, wrap her in his arms, take her upstairs, make love as if it was their last night on earth, and forget about this horrible, horrible day, and find another way to move on with their lives, or does he walk over to his brief case, take out the photo, sit down and have a conversation he knows, that will change their lives forever.

"Ok honey, now you are starting to scare me, what is going on?"

His legs felt like lead as he retrieved his brief case, took out the photo, set down, and tried to find the words. The words that were going to kill his marriage.


End file.
